


Even When You Are The Wrong Choice

by randomfandomstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Endverse, Future Castiel, Future Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomstuff/pseuds/randomfandomstuff
Summary: Dean and Cas are about to kill Lucifer





	

Dean squatted down behind a garbage can to hide from the demons surrounding the building they were supposed to find Sam. Well Lucifer. Sam was probably long gone by now, but Dean couldn’t care about that. He had to ice the devil, even if it meant killing his little brother on the side.

“Should we take that door?” Castiel whispered behind him. Dean glanced at him to see what door he was pointing. 

“Maybe,” Dean said after observing other options.

“We take those four demons easily,” Castiel pointed out. Dean glanced at the door again, but stayed quiet. This was it. He was going to kill the devil or get killed trying. 

Dean turned to Castiel. It amazed him that Cas was still by his side after all these years. “I don’t get it man. How do you still have faith in me?” Dean asked, fingering his sleeve subconsciously.

“You had faith in me when I didn’t,” Castiel said, his eyes on the building. “When no one did.”

Dean glanced at the gun he was holding in his hands. “You know this is pretty much a suicide run?”

“I know,” Castiel said, still not looking at Dean.

Dean observed Cas. Cas, who was wearing loose and quite stained outfit, scratched his stubble and laid his hand on his shotgun afterwards. Dean hardly remembered what Cas had looked like in trench coat and suit. He sure had changed a lot from the angel Dean had to teach free will. “You still choose to follow me?” 

“Of course Dean. I will always choose you,” Castiel said, like it was foregone conclusion. 

Dean couldn’t quite understand all the trust Cas had in him. He had made some pretty bad choices along the way but nevertheless, Cas was still here. “Even when I’m the wrong choice?” Dean asked quietly.

Finally, Castiel turned his eyes to Dean and looked at him. Really looked at him, like he used to do when he was an angel, like he could see straight to Dean’s soul. It was one of those rare moments Dean saw a glimpse of the past. The angel Cas used to be. “Even when you are the wrong choice,” he repeated. “A lot has changed through the years but never that,” he added and stayed still, staring Dean. It had become their wordless goodbye, since neither of them was good at goodbyes. Finally, Castiel got up and loaded his shotgun. “Shall we?”

Dean nodded and got up too. He clicked the safety off from his gun and gave a signal to others hiding behind other garbage can. He glanced at Cas and saw that he was already looking at him. They nodded to each other and stepped out of hiding. Luckily, sometimes there was no need for words.


End file.
